Kashimuro Nozawa
Ensign Kashimuro Nozawa was an operations division crewmember on the while the ship was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Nozawa was treated in sickbay while the Voyager docked at Deep Space 9 and Harry Kim and Tom Paris entered the sickbay. Later he was among the crewmembers who were transported to the Caretaker's array and accompanied Captain Janeway when she received a distress call from Paris. ( ) He worked on an aft station of the bridge when the Voyager discovered a quantum singularity. ( ) In 2371, he was one of the security guards that escorted two Vidiians to sickbay when Neelix had his lungs removed. He was then scanned by Dereth as a possible donor for a lung for Neelix. ( ) He joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall after Tom Paris was released from the accusations of murder of Doctor Tolen Ren by Lieutenant Tuvok ( ) and when Kes and Ptera had a discussion about the afterlife there. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who visited Sikaris for a shore leave, where he was talking to several Sikarians. Later on board the Voyager, he visited the mess hall. ( ) Nozawa took a drink from a replicator, when Tuvok and the Maquis crewmembers passed the mess hall during their run through the ship. He smiled when Chell took the drink of a fellow crewmember. ( ) He visited the mess hall when Kes brought a spawn beetle who was hiding in the salad she got from the airponics bay. ( ) Later that year, Nozawa was surprised to have Lieutenant Torres suddenly walking in on him in his quarters while he was undressed, this was a result of her walking in the wrong door because the ship's hull was being distorted in a inversion field. ( ) He joined a fellow crewmember for a meal in the mess hall while the Voyager had to deal with the death of Crewman Frank Darwin. ( ) Nozawa later assisted Torres when she beamed aboard a core sample from a rogue comet. He was in the transporter room when the resulting sample was found instead to be a man, who was in reality a Q who had been imprisoned within. ( ) Nozawa passed Tuvok and Chakotay on their way to main engineering while the Voyager explored the Azure Nebula. ( ) He was working in engineering when the Voyager transported a group of Enaran scientists and attended a banquet hosted in honor of several Enarans in the mess hall, later. ( ) In 2373, Nozawa manned the transporter room where he was stunned by The Doctor, who had turned evil as the result of attempted personality enhancement. ( ) Later that year, Voth scientists Forra Gegen and Tova Veer observed Nozawa walking the corridors of Voyager, to which they commented on how bad Humans smelled. ( ) Nozawa was featured in the holodeck program Insurrection Alpha as one of the officers who remained loyal to Captain Janeway that resisted Chakotay's mutiny. Nozawa was shot on deck two when Chatokay and the individual playing the first person role searched the ship for any remaining resistance. ( ) He was injured again in 2374 when a console exploded as the result of a thermionic discharge while he transported deuterium. He also let himself be copied with the rest of the crew by the Silver Blood. ( ) In 2377, he was brainwashed by the Quarren after they irradiated Voyager and forced the evacuation of its crew. He, along with most of the rest of the crew spent approximately three weeks in the largest city on Quarra, their memories were altered and they were unaware that they had been kidnapped. On Quarra he worked in a power distribution plant and his employee number was 8582. ( ) Further appearances and references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Kashimuro Nozawa es:Kashimuro Nozawa Nozawa, Kashimuro Nozawa, Kashimuro Nozawa, Kashimuro